Chain Resonance
by Kara Black
Summary: A collection of one-shots (that will have nothing to do with each other most of the time) about Kid and Black Star. There's not going to be explicit stuff, just fluff and awkwardness and boys kissing! not every chapter is going to be an AU, but AUs will happen sometimes c: Oh, and I'm open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Black Star didn't even like Death Bucks that much. He preferred tea over coffee any time, and the place was permanently full of teenage girls that always tried to flirt with him and his guy friends _("not like _they_ mind that"_, the boy said to himself).

The only reason why he ended up going there every single day was because of _him_.

That unusually pale boy, with bright gold eyes and three white stripes adorning his jet-black hair. He was weird as could be, yes… but also kind of cute.

At least that's how Black Star saw him. Every time the boy talked to him, fixing his Death Buck's uniform, being oh so careful when he carried drinks and food around… Every time Black Star saw him sticking out just the tip of his tongue when he wrote down the orders... The blue haired boy just wanted to eat him up.

It all had started two weeks ago, when Black Star visited Death Bucks with Soul. His best friend had always been a little bit of a hipster (even thought he wouldn't admit it), so they ended up going there to have something.

The waiters and waitresses never worked in Death Bucks for long, given that they were usually Shibusen students trying to save up some money, so Black Star never really paid attention to them. Nevertheless, that day someone caught his attention: he had _never_ seen this boy before. That was definitely weird.

"Hey, Soul…" Black Star started, catching the weapon's attention, which previously was on some random blonde girl sitting a few tables away from them. "Do you know who that guy is?" He pointed towards the striped haired boy, a confused look on his face.

"Um… Nope, I don't think so. I don't think I've ever seen him 'round the academy, either." He answered, momentarily forgetting about the girl that kept trying to make eye contact with him. "Weird, huh? Wonder if he's a newbie."

"Maybe." Black Star replied. "But what's up with his hair?"

Right after the assassin pronounced those words, the black haired stranger turned towards him, making Black Star quickly look away, trying to seem as guiltless as possible.

The strange boy walked towards Soul and Black Star's table and pulled a pocketbook out of his uniform's black apron.

"Welcome." He greeted the two friends, an unusually neutral expression on his face. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah." Soul answered coolly, giving the waiter a grin full of sharp teeth. "I'll have an iced coffee."

The waiter quickly wrote down on the small notebook and looked expectantly at Black Star, who was too busy staring at the unknown boy to notice the weird look Soul was giving him.

"…And for you, sir?" The dark haired boy asked after a few moments.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Uh. I'll have the same as him." Black Star smiled up at the boy, who scribbled something down on the paper and looked down at them once more.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Black Star watched as his waiter turned away and left towards the café's owner, carrying on doing his thing. Suddenly, Black Star felt something kick his leg under the table.

"Ouch!" He cried out softly. "What is it?" He asked his friend, irritated, while rubbing his sore shin.

"Well?" Soul questioned back. "What just happened to you? That was awkward as _hell_. Why did you keep staring at him? I mean his hair is freaky but you gotta be more… polite. I guess."

Black Star raised an eyebrow at the weapon, looking around momentarily to see if the mysterious waiter was around.

"I wasn't staring at his hair." He confessed. "There's just something weird about him. I don't think he goes to the academy."

"So? Even if he doesn't, so what?" Soul said, confused at his friend's sudden interest in a random waiter.

"What do you mean? He just picked my curiosity…" Soul stared at him, dumbfounded. "I dunno… what's wrong with that? Stop giving me that look."

"It's just weird to see you being interested in something other than yourself." The weapon laughed at his own joke, lifting up his legs and foiling Black Star's attempts to kick him.

"Whatever. I just wanna know who he is." Soul wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friend, but was too wise to openly laugh at the embarrassed scowl Black Star gave him, fearing for his life. "Would you cut that out?!"

"Excuse me…"

The striped boy's silky voice interrupted the quarrel, and Black Star and Soul each got their iced coffee and a couple of heart shaped muffins.

"These are from the girls at that table…" Explained the waiter, his tone as neutral as before "Enjoy."

Soul snickered, looking at the three girls sitting across the room. When they saw him look, they all giggled, the blonde one that he was exchanging looks with before waving her hand at him.

Soul simply waved back and stared at his coffee, biting his lip. He damned himself for being too shy to actually flirt back, and looked up at Black Star, who seemed to not have acknowledged the playful girls behind him at all.

Black Star seemed to be lost in thought, his brow furrowed in concentration. Soul tapped his arm, curious of why his usually loud friend wasn't bragging about the fact that some girls were trying to hit on him _again_.

"What's up with you?" Soul asked him, sounding more content than concerned with his friend's unusually quiet attitude.

"Oh… nothing. I just…" Black Star fixed his gaze on their mysterious waiter again. "Who is _he_?!" He felt an overwhelming urge to just know what exactly that guy was, and he didn't know why. Soul was looking at him, yet again confused. "Doesn't it bother you? He's like… there's something… _strange_ about him."

Black Star looked at his friend seriously, but he just received a laugh in reply.

"Seriously? Still going on about that?" Soul smirked at his friend. "If you're so interested in him, why don't you ask his name?"

Black Star opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, taking a small sip of his iced coffee. Soul opened his eyes wide.

"Don't tell me… you're shy?!" Soul asked loudly, amusement dripping from his voice.

Black Star nearly choked on his drink, coughing and setting it on the table forcefully.

"What?! Me? The GREAT and totally AMAZING Black Star?! Shy?! Incapable of asking some guy his name?!" The blue haired boy stood up and Soul immediately regretted having teased him. "HEY! YOU!" Black Star screamed in the black haired boy's direction. "What's your name?!"

"…What? I'm Kid." Came the surprised reply, the waiter taking a few steps back.

"Alright then! I'm Black Star! Nice to meet you!" Black Star kept screaming, the whole café staring at him. Kid nodded his head anxiously, unsure of what the hell was happening.

After finishing his loud introduction, Black Star sipped down the rest of his coffee, put the whole muffin into his mouth, and sprinted out of the café, leaving his astonished friend behind.

Soul got up and apologized, especially to their poor waiter. He paid for the drinks and ran to catch up with Black Star.

"So you asked his name." Soul stated dumbly. Black Star nodded, seemingly proud of his feat.

"Kid. It's a weird name. It fits him." He looked down, thoughtful. "You don't think they're gonna forbid me to go there anymore, do you?"

"Nah, they're used to you being loud already. That wasn't _too_ bad." The weapon glanced at his concerned friend, and smiled. "…I always knew you were gay."

…

"What?! I'm gonna KILL you!"

"Hey Kid!" Black Star called out to the uniformed boy, sitting once again in one of Death Buck's tables, this time by himself.

Kid had started serving him again (after a week of not wanting to go near his table, much less interact with the assassin), and now he had no problem with talking to Black Star, although he kept his distance just in case the boy decided to start a shouting match again.

"Hello, Black Star." He greeted him, politely. "What's it going to be today?"

"An iced coffee, please." He gave Kid a big smile and Kid returned it, making Black Star's hand start to sweat.

"Sure. Anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Actually… At what time do you finish working?" Black asked hesitantly, looking at Kid with all seriousness.

"Oh… Well," Kid started, a slight blush on his cheeks (Black Star almost melted.) "We close at half past eight. So… yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You mind if I come by at that time?" He asked back as a reply, "I could walk you home." He added with confidence.

"Sure, but …why?" Kid was surprised some random costumer (one that had previously shouted at him and then left) was kind of… asking him out?.He felt a little embarrassed, but he couldn't help but be flattered as well. _"Maybe I really am cute in this uniform… I should listen to my father more often." _He found himself thinking before Black Star caught his attention again.

"Well, I've never seen you around Shibusen so I'm curious. Why are you working here?" As Black Star asked, Kid nodded knowingly.

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry, I'll explain it to you later, if you want me to." Kid said.

Black Star agreed to that, and Kid finally walked away, leaving the blue haired boy to inwardly celebrate his success.

Black Star was already at the café's door by twenty past eight, and he had to wait for fifteen minutes until Kid came out.

When he did, they greeted each other awkwardly, receiving surprised looks from the other waiters, and they started walking, Kid leading the way.

"So, about your question," Kid started explaining, the other boy listening intently. "No, I'm not a Shibusen student-"

" I knew it!" Black Star interrupted "I mean, when I see a face, I don't forget it, and I sure as hell hadn't seen yours before coming here!" He explained. _"I would _never_ have forgotten your face, either" _He wanted to add.

"Yeah, well…" Kid laughed softly at the other boy's enthusiasm. "I'm not a student, but I _am_ involved in that kind of stuff." Black Star looked confused, so Kid continued. "I go on missions and all that. I have two weapons, actually. And I help my father, too…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Black Star silenced the boy, whose explanations only confused him further. "What do you mean? You go on missions, and have weapons, but you're not a student? Have you like… already graduated or something? You can't be older than me!"

"No, it's not like that." Kid sighed, looking for the right words to explain his situation to the other boy. "Long story short: I'm Shinigami-sama's son, so I don't need to go to the academy. But, obviously, I'm still involved with it, as I'm learning to be a shinigami like my father, you know?" Black Star's mouth fell open, but the young shinigami ignored him. "You've never seen me at the academy because I don't take classes there. I visit it sometimes though… but I guess you weren't around when that happened. So, it's ju-"

"Woah, woah! Wait. Would you calm down?" Black Star's hand wrapped around Kid's mouth for a few seconds, silencing him, as the assassin processed what he heard. "You mean you are Shinigami-sama's son? The boss' son? The son of the guy whose face is _on the freaking coffee you serve_?!" Kid nodded, hand still over his mouth. "Wow."

Kid freed himself from the hand that gagged him, gasping for breath, but seemingly unaffected by Black Star's rough behavior.

"Yes. I'm used to people being surprised." They kept walking normally, but Black Star kept staring at Kid more astounded than he'd ever been. "I'm a shinigami. You know, a God of Death."

Black Star felt his eye twitch, but said nothing.

"And why the hell does a shinigami like you work at a café? Isn't your father like, super rich?!" He questioned the reaper, who suddenly started blushing. Black Star licked his lips as he watched him fidget, remembering why he was interested in the boy in the first place.

"That's… a long story, too…" Kid thought for a moment before continuing "I… had an accident in one of my missions… And I kind of destroyed something. An important thing. Expensive as well. In France. My father paid for it, but he made me come to work here for a while as a punishment." He hid his face from Black Star's view, pouting a little.

Black Star snickered, causing Kid to glare at him, though his red face made the assassin think the shinigami was way more adorable than intimidating.

"So you're basically grounded." He stated. Kid nodded regretfully, looking down at his feet. "That's so Shinigami-sama. Not long ago he made me stay after class for a whole week to clean up the bathrooms, only 'cause Sid caught me throwing wet toilet paper at Soul. Can you believe it?"

Kid laughed at Black Star's story, completely forgetting about his own embarrassment. He smiled at the boy, looking into his eyes, making Black Stars leg wobble slightly.

Suddenly, Kid stopped walking. He pointed to a really big building Black Star had never seen before.

"This is my house, so…" The boys stared at each other for a moment before Kid walked over to Black Star. "Thanks for walking me home. I hope I didn't bore you." He held out his hand, and Black Star shook it enthusiastically.

"You didn't. I'd say a god is rather fit to keep me company, so it was a good walk." Black Star replied, puffing out his chest. Kid just shook his head and sighed, amused by the boy's amazing self-confidence.

The shinigami waved at Black Star one last time, and as he was about to walk away, the assassin spoke again.

"You know, we should spare sometime, you being a god and all…" Kid smiled at him "I still think I can beat you up."

"…That's a really strange way to ask someone out, you know?" Kid winked at Black Star, who looked at him wide eyed.

"Heh…" Black Star smirked. "And that's a really strange way to say yes."

* * *

So that was the first chapter B)

This was actually a birthday present for my dear friend Grace, who turned 19 today ! She loves café AUs, so I couldn't help it (although this isn't very… Au-ish? I only changed how DTK met Black Star and Soul, but the universe is the same one hmM..)

I'm not exactly happy with how this went BUT I'm not entirely disappointed either! I definitely like the ending, I love finishing a fic with a small dialogue 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Kid had never refused to go on a mission. In fact, when he was younger, his father had to forbid him from going on some of them which were, in his opinion, too dangerous for a 12 year old.

So when the boy was asked to go on an undercover mission, he didn't think twice and immediately accepted to do it.

And there he was now, in the middle of a crowded festival, dressed up in attire he never thought he'd see himself in. Kid had to admit the only uncomfortable part of the outfit were the (actually not _that_ high) heels, since wearing a blouse was almost the same as wearing one of his shirts, and the skirt actually felt _nice; _it was feathery and let the warm air touch his thighs.

His mission was simple: he had to make sure nothing suspicious was going on, and if something did happen, he had to take action. The DWMA had been tracing the whereabouts of a dangerous witch for weeks, and they had evidence that she could be in the city Kid was sent to. There was a festival, meaning lots of people would be concentrated in the same place; the perfect place for a witch to cause chaos.

Kid's reputation and the fact that he had appeared in the news more than once, plus his shinigami soul, made it mandatory for him to disguise himself so he would not be recognized by the witch or her followers. At first he thought that just a Soul Protect spell (courtesy of Kim) would do the trick, but then Liz and Patty presented him the mission outfit. He whined for a while, but after a few minutes he resigned to his fate and put on the girly clothes.

Kid looked around, trying hard to maintain balance with the shoes he was wearing. _"The festival finishes at midnight… that means two hours to go…"_ The shinigami thought, walking alongside his weapons. He sighed, _"These shoes are killing me. For the love of god, if that damned witch is going to appear, then it had better be soon." _He moaned quietly out of discomfort, making Liz and Patty snicker, the fake moustaches they were wearing tilting slightly.

He glared at the girls for a moment and continued making his way through the crowd, observing the people around him. No one looked suspicious at all, and he could sense no signs of a witch's soul, or even a powerful or slightly uncommon one.

Kid sighed again _"this is going to be so boring…"_, he almost let out a squeal when one of his heels got stuck on a crack on the side walk, making him trip and nearly fall over. Liz and Patty openly laughed behind him, gripping their moustaches, and Kid gritted his teeth.

"_Could this get any worse?"_

* * *

"Great. Just great!" Kid's cries filled the air as the trio walked back home.

It was one in the morning, they were tired, hungry, and cross-dressed, and they had gone to an extremely crowded place for _nothing_.

Not only did the famous witch (nor any of her followers) not appear, but Patty had also managed to lose the bag where they kept their change of clothes for post-mission.

"C'mon Kiiiiiid, stop complaining already!" Replied the short haired sister to her meister, "why don't you just take Beelzebub and ride it hoooome?"

"Because," started Kid in an exasperated voice, "I'm wearing a skirt, a really short one at that, and if I rode Beelzebub, you know where the skirt would end up? NOT where it's supposed to go, Patty!" His friend only laughed in reply, which made Kid groan loudly.

As they approached a park, Liz spoke up to her annoyed meister, watching him limp pitifully.

"Hey, Kid. There's a bench over there, you could just sit there and wait for us. We'll bring you some more comfortable shoes and a long coat so you…" She stopped when she saw Kid glaring at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You want me to just sit on a bench, in the middle of a park, while wearing a frilly skirt, heels, and a wig?" His loud words made Liz roll her eyes.

"It's past 1AM, you idiot. No one's around to see you. Plus, it's not like anyone would recognize you…" She felt a smile making its way to her lips, but she maintained her serious expression after seeing Kid's distressed look.

"But…" Kid looked around anxiously as he spoke, "what if… someone comes and-"

"Kiiiiiiiiiid!" Patty cut him off, stomping her feet on the ground, "NO ONE'S around. Sis and I will bring you some nice shoes, because, seriously, you're so slow right now. We won't make it home 'till tomorrow if we keep walking with you in those heels."

Kid glared at her and opened his mouth, but the younger girl kept him quiet "Nope! Shut it. We'll run home super fast and we'll get you your nice ol' shoes!" She took her sister by the hand and quickly dragged her away, waiving her other hand goodbye to Kid. "Just wait for us here!"

Kid sighed as he watched the girls walk away, and he approached the bench to sit on it.

Just as the shinigami was taking off his heels and about to rest his aching feet on the bench, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Before he even looked up, he already knew whose footsteps they were. That soul… it was distinct. It was Black Star's overpowered and agitated soul.

"_No! Goddammit… What's that idiot doing here at this time? Why!?" _Kid's mind rushed as he prepared to get away, sweating. He wiggled his feet into the high heels again and leapt off the bench.

Kid walked fast, biting his lip as his felt his feet hurting like never before, and his heart pound against his chest wildly. _"Please let him not see me, please let him not see me, please, please…"_ He prayed silently over and over as he fixed his gaze onto the ground. _"Please, please, plea-"_

"Hey, you!" Black Stars shout broke the silence of the night and Kid paled, stopping abruptly. The shinigami didn't dare to look behind him, and thought about keep walking as if he hadn't heard anything, but the blue haired boy insisted, "Yeah, you over there! Hello?!"

"H-Huh?" Kid slowly turned around, his face as white as paper. He smiled anxiously at the assassin, who was grinning widely. Kid expected him to break out laughing, tell him how ridiculous he was, and maybe start taking pictures, but Black Star only lifted his hand and showed him a piece of paper.

"Did you drop this?" Black Star's grin widened as he presented a dirty pamphlet to the boy in front of him.

Kid examined the paper. It said something about getting free drinks on Thursdays in some bar, and it looked like it had been on the floor and stepped on for a while. He looked at the other boy, eyebrow raised.

"_Is this guy for real? He must've found this thing on the floor. Why would he even think its mine? The little-"_

"Is it?" Black Star insisted, wiggling the pamphlet right in front of his disguised friend's face. Kid wanted to snap at him, but unfortunately, speaking would totally blow his cover, and to his luck it looked like Black Star hadn't realized who he was yet.

So, Kid just shook his head politely and waved his hands, signing to the other boy that the pamphlet wasn't his and that he didn't enjoy having it rubbed all over his face.

"Oh. I thought you might have dropped it." Black Star explained. He let out a loud laugh and put his hand on Kid's shoulder, making him freeze and tense up noticeably. "Huh? What's wrong? You scared?"

Kid shook his head vigorously, but Black Star wasn't paying him attention anymore. The assassin was looking around them, and up at the sky. Then, he stared at Kid, looking into his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He asked in an unusually quiet voice. Kid opened his mouth and shut it again, incapable of moving a single muscle, Black Star's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "It _is_ pretty late! Why the hell are you on your own? Don't you worry, the great Black Star will walk you home, my poor and defenseless stranger."

As he said that, Black Star started dragging the poor boy down the street, walking too fast for Kid's liking.

Even though the shinigami tried hard to keep up with Black Star's quick pace, the high heels he was wearing proved to be a bigger obstacle than he thought. He tripped and quivered every other step, and his feet were constantly suffering, making him bite his lip, and his eyes swell with tears (the embarrassment wasn't helping, either.)

Suddenly, one of Kid's ankles bent just a little too much. The boy almost let out a cry as he fell to the floor, but he covered his mouth just in time. He closed his eyes and expected to feel the sharp pain of a hard fall, but just as he was about to collide against the hard pavement, two strong arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up.

Kid lifted his head and stared into blue eyes.

"Woah there." The blue haired boy spoke, his face mere inches away from his friend's. Kid felt his face catch fire as he quickly looked away. Feeling Black Star's hands gripping his waist was causing something to stir in his lower stomach and he didn't know why, so he simply tried wiggling away from his grip.

Black Star had something else in mind, though. He gave Kid a cocky smirk and one of his hands traveled down to grip his thigh, while the other one stayed wrapped around Kid's back, still grasping his waist.

And just like that, Kid was suddenly lifted up into Black Star's arms.

Kid blushed as Black Star proceeded walking, carrying his embarrassed friend as if he was a damsel in distress. The shinigami grit his teeth and was overcome by a strong urge to choke Black Star, his arms conveniently positioned around the smug boy's neck, but decided against it for reasons beyond his comprehension.

"Isn't this much better?" The assassin asked, a smirk on his lips, watching Kid hide his reddened face. "You should be grateful a god like me is so concerned about your wellbeing, you know, _princess_." He emphasized the last word by squeezing Kid's leg momentarily, amusement in his voice.

The other boy could only blush farther and pray that Black Star never realized who he was. He hid his face against Black Star's muscular shoulder, adjusting his wig carefully so he wouldn't notice.

Minutes ticked by slowly, and Kid decided to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of his friend's heartbeat against his own chest. He found it very relaxing, and he didn't want to admit it, but it also gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Time passed and neither of the boys had said anything yet, the night's silence only being broken by Black Star's loud steps. Kid was still enjoying the peaceful moment when a question crossed his mind,

"_Where exactly are we going…?"_

The shinigami slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, confused, as Black Star abruptly stopped…

Right in front of Gallows Manor.

They were in his house.

Kid's house.

"…" For a whole minute all that could be heard was the faint sound of Kid's quick, nervous breathing. Both boys stared at the massive building that was Kid's manor. "You…"

Black Star smiled with malice (Kid felt his blood boil) and set the shinigami down to the floor, sliding the hand that supported his legs up Kid's right thigh, high enough to brush against the mortified boy's ass.

"Huh. Panties too?! Really?!"

Kid's eyes widened and he finally caught up his current situation. Black Star _knew_ it was him. Black Star was currently looking at him while he wore a _skirt_, a _blonde wig_, and _high heels_. Black Star was currently _groping him_ while staring at him in _cross dress_.

"You… idiot! Get away from me!" Kid jumped away from Black Star's touch as if he had been shocked, face red with embarrassment. His eyes burned, signaling he was about to burst into tears in any moment.

Before Kid was able to turn around and walk towards his home's safety, Black Star took hold of his wrist and forced him to face him. Kid glared at him, and Black Star's smug smile softened a bit.

"You'd look better without this." Saying that, Black Star took hold of the wig the shinigami was wearing, tugged it off his head and threw it to the ground. "It hides your _beautiful_ eyes." He said mockingly, with a wink.

Kid's glare didn't soften as he struggled to free his wrist from Black Star's hand. When he finally broke free, he took a few steps back, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, and he bent down to pick up the torn wig.

Kid stood up and fixed up his skirt, facing Black Star with a bitter expression.

"Have you had your fun?" He asked resentfully.

Black Star examined his face for a moment, and Kid refused to look away in an attempt to preserve some of his dignity. The shinigami was about to start screaming at the boy before him when Black Star suddenly moved towards him.

More specifically towards his face.

And then their lips collided. It was so quick, yet it took away both of the boys' breath. Kid felt butterflies in his stomach as warm lips touched his own, but all too soon Black Star broke the kiss. He looked away from Kid, a faint blush invading his cheeks.

"So… yeah." Blue eyes, nervous but filled with excitement, looked directly into Kid's own eyes. "You're welcome!" The assassin all but screamed as he took on running away, the boy he just kissed left to stare at him as he disappeared down the street.

Kid stood there for a couple minutes, until Liz and Patty came out the manor, finding him just outside, a stunned expression on his face.

"What happened?" Questioned the older weapon.

Kid smiled in spite of himself, and the butterflies returned to his stomach.

* * *

**For my cute lil friend Ren! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long but omg it was kind of difficult to write this basically I didn't even know what I was doing.**

** I wrote the cutest thing I could think of, and I know u enjoy Kid in a skirt B) (just like me lol) Sooo here it is! Hope you like it 3**

** Also I kept worrying over this, cause I just feel like there's something wrong w/ it….. Does Kid seem in character. Im always worried of writing Kid ooh he's just. What are u Kid. Sometimes you're cute, sometimes you're a nerd, sometimes u act all serious, sometimes you are the biggest dork ever….. YOU CONFUSE ME DTK**.


End file.
